


Andante

by Whiteasy



Series: Drabbles Prompts [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: reibert, one of them loves watching the other (can be explicit or mundane tasks)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Drabbles Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Andante

**Author's Note:**

> To the requester, I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted x

Reiner sometimes thinks it's a terrible idea to be in the same space as Bertholdt.

Don’t get him wrong—he is his dearest friend and he'll do anything for him.

But being with him, especially in the university’s Classical Music Club could sometimes be problematic.

Now, he was good with his clarinet. No, he was brilliant. But so was Bertholdt with his violin. And that an itself was an asset for the club’s members but, an indisputable hindrance when it came to Reiner, as his gaze was often prone to linger.

Bertholdt had this ethereal, otherworldly presence of him. Reiner would’ve said the exact same even when his feelings for the ravenette were purely platonic.

But it wasn’t just his alluring aura, or his handsome face, or his ridiculous height that made him tower over him—in the way that made Reiner wonder if he had indeed undeniable attraction for people taller than him—it was his elegant fingers that fascinated him.

The mesmerizing way he holds the bow ever so delicately. The entrancing fluid motions of his fingers strumming on those fine cords—it all makes Reiner wonder what else Bertholdt’s fingers would be expert at. 

Reiner’s mind then wanders, picturing Bertholdt's slender fingers running down his pale skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Maybe it’d graze his nipple, flick it gently before giving it the most enticing _twist_.

Reiner feels the heat rise to his cheeks, when he vividly imagines those fingers trailing downward, excruciatingly slow, before running an index on his aching length. Press a (calloused?) thumb lightly to his leaking slit.

Or maybe they’d trail behind to his entrance, slick now. Dipping his forefinger ever so teasignly. Reiner would hum, moan, beg him to slide in another. His breath would hitch when Bertholdt curls his digits, now inside him to the the last knuckle, searching meticulously for that sweet spot in him until searing pleasure shoots up his spine, makes his mind go hazy and—

 _“Braun,_ you're falling off-tune.”

Reiner is grateful he was in the far end of the room, because he doesn’t think he’ll live down the humiliation of anyone seeing his crimson face, or dwell about the reasons for which he had to cross his legs then. 

He’ll never be able to look Bertholdt in the eyes again. Sweet, kind, gentle Bertholdt, who’s smiling encouragingly at him now.

When did he fall so hard for him? 

**Author's Note:**

> [My request box!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ZPT9fkrRJtGzVAPZtYJxL0I1iqkJxiWyqvMgAbHQbR8/edit)


End file.
